


【ME】Love The Way You Lie

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 小骗子花朵，好不清纯好做作和外面的那些好不一样。





	【ME】Love The Way You Lie

正文

Eduardo第一眼就看到了那个卷发男孩。

他用疏离的微笑打发了前来搭讪的高个儿男生，决定把自己今晚的目标锁定在那个卷发男孩身上。

他整了整自己身上的西装：Prada不知道几年前的旧款，他从一家二手店淘到的，被他精心养护，熨烫整齐；手腕上的劳力士迪通拿，从东南亚漂洋过海来的水货，价格感人但做工精良，不是行家里手根本看不出真假。

检查完自己的装备后，Eduardo又把面前反光的酒杯当做镜子照了照，差点忍不住要对自己吹声口哨：头发整齐，眼睛闪亮，笑容甜蜜，就连直得比肩美国旗杆的宅男，也会为他拜倒。

于是，Eduardo起身走向他的猎物。

“派对很无聊。”Eduardo以这句话作为开场白，坐在了男孩面前的沙发扶手上，有意地伸展开自己的长腿。

“你也是哈佛的学生吗？”他问道，用上自己特意练习的、符合“人设”的巴西口音。

男孩抬起眼皮，冷淡地瞥了他一眼。

“对。”他蹦出这一个单词。

“那我们应该认识一下。”Eduardo摆出自己百战不殆的可爱笑容，“我叫Eduardo Saverin，哈佛经济系大二。”

“Mark Zuckerberg。”男孩终于肯抬头和他对视了，“计算机系大一。”

Eduardo悄悄在心里划下一个勾：大一新生就像他的ATM，他甚至不用花太大力气，他们就会迫不及待自己上来咬钩，把自己的钱哗啦啦倒进他口袋里。

“想不想去更有意思的地方？”Eduardo问道，同时在心里噼里啪啦地摁着计算器：这一次，他可以赚到多少呢？

*

半个小时后，Eduardo已经被他只有一晚有效期的男孩按在酒吧后巷的墙上深吻了。Eduardo头顶着墙壁，手里攥着男孩卫衣上的帽绳，男孩的舌头在他口腔里搅动着，逼迫他发出含糊的喘息。

男孩的吻技并不算差，这一点有些出乎Eduardo的意料：在他的固有印象里，像Mark这样不修边幅的geek，中学时代可能连女孩子的手都没牵过，更别提上二垒了。

他之所以在今晚选中Mark，就是因为觉得这样的男孩易于掌控：看起来孤僻自大，其实单纯敏感，只要旁人向他们显露一点好感，就够这些男孩们晕头转向。更别提Eduardo的身材脸蛋，杀伤力简直是啦啦队长那个级别的。

可是现在，啦啦队长正被一个小卷毛欺负得求饶。

“唔……Mark……”Eduardo带着哭腔呢喃到，手指抓着Mark灰色的卫衣，把那团布料揉得皱皱巴巴。Mark的一只手解开了他的皮带，金属碰撞的清脆声音在安静的小巷格外响亮。他顺着Eduardo平坦的小腹摸了下去，用膝盖顶开Eduardo想要并拢的双腿。

待到那微凉的手指探进自己的内裤、握住已经有抬头趋势的阴茎的时候，Eduardo从喉咙泄出一声呻吟，他捧住Mark的脑袋，气喘吁吁地结束两个人持续时间过长的深吻。

“别在这里。”他舔了舔嘴唇，声音沙哑地要求。

Mark的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，在黑暗中好像两簇燃烧的火光。Eduardo咽了咽口水，突然生出对方才是狩猎者的错觉。

他平复了一下呼吸，勉强整理了一下自己身上的衣服。

“我们去那里。”他指了指小巷外的马路上、亮着暧昧霓虹灯牌的酒店。

这家酒店的条件差极了；Eduardo从不知道波士顿竟然还有这么差劲的地方。空气里有着不常通风的潮湿味道，墙壁上密布着大片令人生厌的霉斑。上楼的时候，Eduardo踩到楼梯上的水渍，差点滑了一跤；Mark伸出一只手，抓住他的胳膊。

“小心，宝贝。”他漫不经心地说。Eduardo为这句调情红了脸。他趁着Mark打开房门的时候，偷偷捏了捏自己发烫的耳垂。

该死，他在心里嫌弃自己，别真的像个第一次和人出来开房的纯情大二男生一样！

为了扭转自己今晚的糟糕表现，在Mark开门之后，Eduardo轻轻推了男孩一把，然后紧跟着进门，反手把房门落了锁，紧接着搂住Mark的腰，继续方才的吻。

但是还没三秒钟，他就被Mark反将了一军——男孩用了点力度抓住他的双手手腕，翻转了两人的位置，把Eduardo压在门板上，重新夺取了他的口腔。

Eduardo半嗔半怒地发出模糊的哼声，Mark的一条腿插进他的双腿之间，曲起膝盖在Eduardo的胯下磨蹭。

“你硬了。”Mark松开Eduardo的唇瓣，用带着薄茧的拇指擦拭掉对方嘴角的银丝，简短地陈述了这个事实。

Eduardo气得想挣脱束缚狠狠揪Mark的卷发。他的嘴唇被这个小混蛋吻得发麻，明天一定会不可抑制地肿起来，让他没法出门见人。

“对，我硬了，”他自暴自弃地说着，还要努力睁大眼睛假扮无辜，“在派对上看到你的瞬间，我就对你有感觉了，Mark。”

Mark轻轻歪了歪脑袋，一点都没对这句话表现出受宠若惊的样子。

自大狂！Eduardo在心里骂到，表面上却笑意盈盈。他抓住Mark的一只手，放到自己柔韧的腰肢上。

“我还对你有一点别的感觉，你想不想试一下？”

Eduardo说着，俯下身趴在男孩有些瘦削的肩膀上，伸出舌头在Mark白得过分的颈间轻轻舔了一下。

Mark的身体在一瞬间呈现出一种应激式的紧绷，Eduardo得意洋洋后退半步，感觉自己扳回一城。可是下一秒，Mark又抓住他的手腕，拖着他向房间当中那张显眼的大床走去。

Eduardo被床边的地毯绊得趔趄一下，而后被Mark推倒在了柔软的织物里。Eduardo还来不及发出惊呼，Mark就覆上来，像只饥饿的小豹子一样，恶狠狠粉又一次咬住他的嘴唇。

Eduardo像被迫露出肚皮的鹿那样蹬了蹬腿——Mark压住他的一对膝盖，把他的双腿分得大开，整个人嵌进他打开的身体间。他用一只手固定住Eduardo不安分的双手，把它们拉过Eduardo的头顶，让Eduardo毫无反抗之力地躺在自己身下，等待自己的享用。

Eduardo羞耻极了，感觉自己简直颜面扫地。他鼓着脸，在Mark第四次试图吻他的时候忿忿地扭过脸。

Mark从喉咙里发出一声低笑，他用空着的那只手，揉了一把Eduardo的腿间。

“我没和男人做过。”他直白地说，“你教我？”

Mark虽然用了个疑问句，口气却不容置疑。Eduardo被他理直气壮的态度闹得满脸通红，他抿着嘴唇，过了好几秒才别扭地开口。

“首先……你先硬起来……”Eduardo断断续续地说。

Mark松开压制他的那只手，拉过Eduardo的手腕，把它放到自己的胯间。

“你来。”他理所当然地发号施令。

Eduardo被Mark不要脸的态度惊呆了，Mark拉着他的一只手按在自己鼓鼓囊囊的牛仔裤上，Eduardo还像被烫到似的缩了一下手。但是在Mark的注视下，他还是咬着嘴唇，伸出手，解开了Mark裤子上的纽扣。

Eduardo撑着身体坐起来一些，他瞟了Mark一眼，感觉自己脸上烧得厉害。

“你想让我用手……还是用嘴？”

这句话说出口，Eduardo就想抽自己一巴掌：他有洁癖！从来不给人口交的！

“用嘴。”果然，Mark毫不犹豫地选择了这个。

诚信可是商人的基本原则；话一出口，Eduardo也不能反悔了。他只好硬着头皮，起身趴在Mark腿间，轻轻地拉下了Mark的裤子。

那根已经半硬起来的肉棒从深蓝色的内裤中弹出来，差点甩到Eduardo脸上。Eduardo满心敬畏地捧着这根庞然大物，他又抬头看了Mark一眼，发现对方的表情纹丝未变，只好哀怨得低下脑袋，伸出舌头在圆润的龟头上轻轻舔了舔。

仅仅一个动作，就让这头蛰伏的猛兽又苏醒了几分。Eduardo为自己尝到的属于男性的微妙气味蹙起了眉头，而Mark则坐在床上，他的手掌覆盖在Eduardo后脑上，显然想让他继续深入。

Eduardo咬了咬牙，张口把Mark的阴茎含下去半根。卷毛小宅男胯下的这根东西和他的瘦弱外表可一点都不匹配；吞进半根以后，Eduardo就感觉自己再也吃不下了。他的口腔被噎得满满当当，吐息间全是另一个男人霸道的气味，带着难以忽视的苦涩和咸腥。

而Mark并不满足于此。他轻轻拽着Eduardo的头发，阴茎威胁似的又往深处顶了顶。

“再深点，Wardo。”他命令道。

而Eduardo只想给他翻个白眼：很好，自己还拥有一个新外号了。

但为了取悦自己的“客户”，Eduardo还是表现出柔顺的样子，张嘴把Mark的阴茎旺更深处吞咽。

但即使如此，Mark的阴茎也仍有一小半露在外面，而他的前端已经顶到了Eduardo的喉口，异物侵入的感觉让Eduardo反射性地想要干呕。他勉强忍住这种不适感，急切地给Mark来了两次深喉——他知道自己做得很笨拙，但Mark的反应却很诚实：他更硬了，肉棒有生命似的在Eduardo嘴里跳动着。Eduardo想让他先出来一次，这样自己今晚也会好受点：看样子，Mark可不是那种一次半小时就能解决的主顾。

在他卖力吞咽的时候，Mark也颇为配合地微微挺腰，模仿性交抽插的频率，在Eduardo口腔里活动着。Eduardo的脸颊因为吮吸嘴里的巨物而凹陷下去，Mark伸出一只手，抚摸他线条漂亮的脸蛋，然后是修长脆弱的脖颈。他的手指解开Eduardo衬衫上的纽扣，把这件Prada褪到Eduardo的手肘处，让Eduardo胸口大片奶油似的肌肤暴露在朦胧的昏黄色灯光下。

因为遇冷，Eduardo胸前的乳头颤巍的挺立起来，像两颗枝头上含苞待放的蓓蕾，羞怯地等人来体味它们的甜美。

“男人的这里也会有快感吗？”Mark一边说着，一边伸出手，轻轻拉了拉Eduardo的一侧乳头。他像个正在上实践课的好奇学生一样，用自己指尖握着那颗小小的红色果实捻动挑逗。

Eduardo从被塞满的嘴巴里发出哼声：很不巧，他就是乳头非常敏感的那一类男人。Mark的手指这样玩弄他的胸口，让Eduardo湿得快要射了：可他得忍着，不然纵欲过度的话，第二天早晨跑得没那么快。

为了摆脱Mark在自己胸口作乱的手，Eduardo微微扭了扭腰。他包裹在西裤下线条饱满紧实的臀部也因此摇摆起来，起伏着的肉欲的波浪，像是诱人采撷的熟透的蜜桃。

察觉到自己口中的阴茎变得更加胀大滚烫，Eduardo连忙又做了一个深喉。他的脸颊因为吞吐不可抑制地发酸，只想尽快让Mark释放出来，好结束这场对他而言不怎么愉悦的酷刑。

然而，Mark并没有像Eduardo预想的那样痛快地射在他嘴里——Eduardo都做好吞精的准备了！

于是他有些疑惑地抬起头，正好撞上Mark深沉地像是月下海水的蓝眼睛。他扶着自己的阴茎从Eduardo嘴里退出来，把发愣的Eduardo推倒在床上。

“我要操你的屁股。”他宣布道，动作利索地扒下Eduardo的裤子。

“等等！”Eduardo踢着腿挣扎，眼睛里都因为惧怕Mark就这样闯进来而蒙上水雾。

“润滑剂！还有安全套！”他自暴自弃地指向床头的柜子。

Mark依言取出了用品，他把安全套夹在两根手指间，朝Eduardo晃了晃。

秒懂Mark这是让自己为他服务的Eduardo认命地拿过Mark扔在床上的润滑剂，他把自己碍事的裤子踢到床下，张开双腿踩在床垫上，把微凉的膏体挤在自己手指上，仰头看着天花板上品味糟糕的吊灯，避免自己看到Mark的脸——可事实上，察觉到Mark那双寒冰一样的蓝眼睛像是融化了一样把炙热的视线投注在自己身上，已经让Eduardo脸红心跳了。

Mark用手指蹭了蹭Eduardo的下巴：那里流淌着晶莹的水痕，是他刚才为自己口交的时候，因为无法合拢嘴唇流出的津液。Mark刮下这些湿迹，把它们涂抹在Eduardo的胸口，涂在那两颗红艳的果实上。

“Mark……别，别玩了……”Eduardo有气无力地出声制止。他刚把第二根手指送到自己下面那张小嘴里，被他的体温捂得化开的润滑剂随着他手指的抽送，发出咕啾的轻响，在这间狭小逼仄的房间里像是被无限放大了一样，让人面红耳赤。

“你的乳头很敏感，它们比刚才大了好多。”Mark笃定地说，他把一只手撑在床上，俯视着Eduardo因为被唤醒情欲而弥漫起潮红的脸，“你让我别玩了，可是你明明很有感觉——”

他一边说着，一边向下摸了一把Eduardo鼓鼓囊囊的腿间，换来年轻人的一声惊叫。

“你比刚才更硬了，我玩你乳头就让你那么爽？如果我一直玩下去，你会不会直接射出来？”

“你就不能闭嘴吗？”Eduardo呻吟着说，抬起胳膊挡住自己红透了的脸。

Mark抓住他的手腕，把Eduardo湿淋淋的手指从后穴中抽出来。

“好多水。”他说着，就着Eduardo还在翕合的穴口伸进自己的两根手指。柔软滑腻的触感层层叠叠地覆上来，像是含着珍珠的蚌肉。Mark的手指深深浅浅地在Eduardo的肉穴里抽插着，交叉成剪刀的形状，在Eduardo身体里开拓。Mark的手指插得很深，他触碰到Eduardo体内泞软的一处时，换来年轻人抑制不住的一声惊叫。

“这里是什么？”Mark问着，又重重按了两下。

Eduardo根本没有余裕回答他；他整个人陷在床铺里，像条落入网中的美人鱼，难耐地起伏扭动着，被亲吻得红肿的嘴唇微张，艳红色的舌尖若隐若现，不停地吐出绵糯的喘息。

“啊……Mark……别，别碰那里……”Eduardo胡言乱语着，修长的双腿想要搅在一起，却被Mark拉住膝盖分得更开。

Mark的薄唇抿成一条直线，锋利的脸部线条紧紧绷着，然而一滴从他额头滑落至下巴的汗珠，却泄露了他此刻的秘密：他也正在向情欲深渊的更深处陷落。

等到Mark抽出手指，用自己热烫的肉刃抵住Eduardo的穴口时，Eduardo已经被他指奸得腰腿酸软、意识迷离，只顾得啜泣着握住Mark的阴茎，引导着这根可怕的的凶器进入自己身体。

“进来，进来……现在……”Eduardo迷乱地说着，身体因无法被满足的空虚而簌簌发抖。

Mark把住他的腰，毫不容情地把自己的阴茎楔进Eduardo已经扩开的身体。比手指粗壮得多的阴茎像是一把切开黄油的匕首，自下而上把Eduardo剖成两半。Eduardo的后脑抵在床铺上，支在身侧大张的双腿根部痉挛，足趾蜷缩起来，双手把床单揉得混乱。

还没等Eduardo适应自己的粗大，Mark已经大开大合地动作起来。他冲着自己方才探知的秘地进攻，紧紧压着Eduardo的双腿，几乎把身下青年柔软的身体对折起来。

被操进床垫里的Eduardo仿佛一只被粘在蛛网上的蝴蝶，无法扑腾出禁锢自己的牢笼。Mark粗暴的操干激烈得像是狂风暴雨，而Eduardo就像是在暴风雨中颠簸的小舟，根本无力控制自己的身体。

他想伸手抚摸自己的阴茎自慰，却被Mark“啪”地一声拍开。

“不许碰。”他冷酷地命令，“我要看你靠后面射出来。”

Eduardo呜咽一声，无处安放的双手在Mark低下头吮吸他胸前那两颗红果时委屈地抱住这颗卷毛脑袋，在Mark的舌头肆虐自己的乳头时疼得轻声吸气。他的小腹酸胀难忍，小穴饥渴地收缩着，贪婪地往更深处咬着Mark的阴茎。

Mark腾出手，在Eduardo雪白的臀瓣上拍了一掌，蜜桃上立刻浮起鲜红的掌印。

“你是不是经常像这样约人一夜情？”Mark问着手掌威胁似的在Eduardo饱满的臀肉上揉捏，拇指则按压着Eduardo被撑平每一寸褶皱的穴口。

“没有，没有……”Eduardo迷乱地否认着，双手搂住Mark的脖颈。讨好似的昂起脑袋亲吻那张冷漠的嘴唇。他的长腿在Mark腰上环了一圈，让男孩更深地嵌进自己的身体。

“真的？”Mark摆动着腰把自己的阴茎抽出来一些然后用更大的力度顶回去，直直撞在Eduardo敏感点上。

“真的！”Eduardo哭着起誓，“只有你……我只约过你……”

Mark心满意足地俯下身亲吻Eduardo，青年发出被欺负得狠了的“呜呜”声，但还是乖巧地张开了嘴唇。

“我要当你的男朋友。”接吻的间隙，Mark这样要求。

Eduardo没有说话；他用自己的舌尖，在Mark的嘴唇上舔了一个“YES”。

那天晚上，他们用掉了一整盒安全套，把所有已知的性爱姿势都尝试了一遍。Eduardo最后甚至已经无力动作，他被Mark正面抱在怀里，被操得前后摇晃，哭得眼眶通红。他吸着鼻子咬住Mark的肩膀，狠狠磨了磨牙：不管怎么算，自己今晚都亏大了！

等到Mark第三次射出来以后，Eduardo已经连一根指头都动不了了。他趴在床上，怀里抱着一个刚才使用后背位时用来垫腰的枕头，意识迷蒙地半闭着眼睛。

Mark仰面躺在他身边，看上去依旧可恨的精力旺盛。脱掉上衣后，他的身板看起来并没有那么瘦弱，反而有着分明的肌肉线条。他玩着Eduardo的手指，把Eduardo戴着的戒指转到正面仔细打量。

“这是什么？”他问道。

“戒指。”Eduardo懒洋洋地回应道。

“造型很奇特。”Mark评价到。

Eduardo转过脸，在静默中放任自己的眼泪滴落到床单上。

“你怎么哭了？”Mark爬起来有点手足无措地把手搭在Eduardo肩膀上，“我刚才弄痛你了？”

“没有。”Eduardo忍住哽咽，抬手擦掉自己的泪水。

“这是我的家族戒指。”他闷闷地说，“只是马上就要被收回了。”

“为什么？”Mark有些惊讶。

Eduardo翻过身，把自己的脑袋埋到Mark的胸口。

“因为我向家里出柜了。我父亲是个传统又古板的人，他勃然大怒，要和我断绝关系。从上个月开始，我已经被切断生活来源了——而我的钱又被股市套牢了，没办法这么快变现。”

“我好害怕……我不知道该怎么办，Mark……我连一杯咖啡都买不起了……还有我的父亲，他不愿意再承认我是他的儿子……”

Mark感觉有温热的泪水落在自己皮肤上。Eduardo的肩膀微微抖动着，在他怀里发出软弱的抽泣。Mark迟疑了片刻，伸手轻轻拍了拍Eduardo的后背。

“我可以帮你。”他放慢了语速，声音因为不擅长安慰他人而硬邦邦的却难以掩盖其中的真诚。

“我还有富余的一些现金，可以先给你应急。”他对和自己一夜温存的“男朋友”说道。

“谢谢你，Mark。”Eduardo抬起脸在Mark下巴上亲了一口，而后重新低下脑袋。他闭着眼睛，假装已经进入了酣眠。而在Mark也躺在他身边，对他说出“晚安”后，Eduardo在黑暗中勾起了嘴角。

搞定。他愉悦地想。

TBC.


End file.
